HP en Resident Evil
by Frine
Summary: Crossover de dos excelentes historias. Oneshot. Quién sobrevivirá esta vez? Quién pasará de presa a predador?


**Hooooola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me encanta estar de nuevo por aquí, esta nueva historia simplemente surgió después de ver Resident Evil 2 ME ENCANTAN ESAS PELICULAS!!!! SON MIS FAVORITAS!!!! al igual que las de HP, claro, cada quien en su género y pues que mejor que poner a mis personajes favoritos en una de mis historias favoritas muajajaja. Hay yaoi muy leve pero espero les guste jeje. Nada es de mi propiedad, todo es de Rowling (los personajes) y el juego y la película pues... rayos no sé!!! pero no es mío (lástima u.uU) y no gano nada con esto solo mezclar buenas historias.**

**HP en Resident Evil**

Mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy miembro de las fuerzas especiales S.T.A.R.S. Esta tarde vamos a entrar a las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la Ciudad de Raccon. Ha pasado un mes desde lo que todos conocen como uno de los mayores accidentes nucleares en la historia de la humanidad, pero nosotros sabemos lo que en realidad fue, el intento de destruir el virus T y a las miles de personas infectadas. Mi equipo está formado por personas de las fuerzas élite de S.T.A.R.S. Ron Weasley mi gran amigo con quien tomé mi entrenamiento, experto en armas y dispositivos explosivos, un gran estratega, Hermione Granger doctora y especialista en genética, también entrenada en combate pero no con mucha experiencia en el área, Neville Logbotton especialista en el equipo de navegación que nos ayudará a movilizarnos por la ciudad y experto en computadoras aunque no en batalla, Draco Malfoy experto en combate, armas, manejo de vehículos, hacker y muchas cosas más que no tengo idea porque son clasificadas, una verdadera fichita, él no era originalmente de mi equipo pero el comandante lo incluyó y no pude hacer nada, nunca nos hemos llevado bien desde la academia, y estoy yo, lidereo la misión de búsqueda y rescate tanto de posibles sobrevivientes como de posibles muestras del virus si es que resistió a la bomba nuclear que arrasó con la ciudad y su población en su totalidad.

Nos encontramos en el helicóptero que nos introducirá en las ruinas de la ciudad, ya no hay posible contaminación radioactiva, el área fue limpiada, pero en el proceso muchas personas desaparecieron, incluidos militares de altos mandos, nuestra misión: encontrarlos y evacuarlos, si es que siguen con vida. Contamos con el armamento suficiente y sobre todo muy moderno, pistolas, rifles, metralletas, en fin, muy variadas pero igual de útiles y peligrosas, granadas, hasta cuchillos, nunca sabes cuando te pueden servir, eso lo descubrimos mi equipo y yo en nuestra última misión. En fin, estamos listos y en posición, en cinco minutos estaremos en Raccon City y empezaremos nuestro trabajo. Algo muy importante, todos sabemos las cualidades del virus T y nadie desea experimentarlas, así que todos llevamos entre nuestro equipamiento una vacuna del antivirus, para estar listos por lo que pudiera pasar, esta es más efectiva, el problema es que hay que inyectarla directo en el corazón. Por qué? Pregúntenselo a Granger, ella fue parte del equipo que la desarrolló.

Por fin llegamos, fuimos dejados en lo que era el centro próspero de la ciudad con sus grandes rascacielos y centros comerciales, ahora todo está devastado, aquí seremos recogidos dentro de exactas 24 horas, si no estamos, no nos esperarán, así es nuestro trabajo. Vemos al helicóptero perderse en el cielo y nos preparamos, cada uno toma un arma, nunca hay que perder la guardia en territorio desconocido y menos ante la fama que le precede, porque sí, estamos enterados de todo lo que pasó aquí, y es por eso que tenemos una misión secreta dentro del equipo, encontrar respuestas y comunicarlas a los medios, Umbrella debe pagar por lo que hizo, supongo que el comandante lo sabía, por eso agregó a Malfoy a la misión, para vigilarnos, pero no le quedará de otra más que ayudarnos, yo me encargaré de eso, lo que yo no sabía, era que Malfoy tenía una misión diferente.

Nos introducimos entre las ruinas, yo voy adelante, detrás de mí viene Granger seguida de Ron, Logbotton por su inexperiencia en el campo viene en medio y al final Malfoy cubriendo la retaguardia. Son las posiciones que siempre llevaremos por protección de Granger y Logbotton los menos experimentados en estas situaciones.

-Logbotton, recibes señales de vida?

-No Potter, el radar en mi computadora aún no muestra nada.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Harry, no puede haber ningún sobreviviente después de todo lo que pasó en este hoyo.

-Calma Ron, solo son 24 horas de inspeccionar la zona, si no hay nada nos largamos y listo.

-Eso espero, son las 2 de la tarde, llevaré mi cuenta de los minutos que pasan –Ron

Seguimos caminando internándonos en los restos sucios y destruidos de la ciudad guiados por Logbotton y su computadora que tiene un mapa de lo que era la ciudad y de lo que es ahora, ya han pasado dos horas desde que llegamos, es momento de detenernos a descansar para continuar después, hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada pero debemos estar muy alertas durante la noche, no sabemos que sorpresas nos esperan, Ron, Granger y Logbotton se sientan a platicar mientras comen algo, Malfoy y yo hacemos guardia, somos los más preparados y experimentados en esto, inevitablemente nos hablamos.

-Cómo es que aceptaste esta misión Draco?

-Draco? Hace mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre, Harry –recalcó las letras al decir mi nombre, su clásico arrastre de palabras

-Espero no te moleste, hace algunos años tu mismo me pediste que lo hiciera

-Eso, como bien dijiste es pasado y el motivo que yo esté aquí no es de tu incumbencia, lo único que debe interesarte es cumplir la misión y salir sin contratiempos de este asqueroso lugar.

-Vaya Malfoy, la misma agradable conversación contigo, siempre tan amable.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie como soy, así que no te hagas el sorprendido conmigo

-En eso tienes... –pero un sonido me interrumpió, algo se movía un poco más delante de donde estábamos, sinceramente esperaba que el sonido fuera una jugada de mi mente, pero al ver como la cara de Draco se tensó, supe que era real, esto se iba a complicar más de lo que hubiera querido.

Avisé enseguida a mis tres compañeros que se prepararán y estuvieran en alerta, lo hicieron en segundos. Draco y yo ya estábamos listo pendientes de aquel sonido como si algo se estuviera arrastrando, nuestras armas estaban listas, cada vez se acercaba más, provenía de un oscuro callejón que aunque el sol aún brillaba no lograba iluminarlo, lo que acortaba nuestra visión. Pronto Granger, Logbotton y Ron estaban tras nosotros con sus armas apuntando en dirección a aquel sonido. Entonces lo vimos.

Era lo más repugnante que había visto en mi vida y a juzgar por los sorprendidos rostros de mis compañeros a ellos les resultaba igual, Draco era el único inexpresivo, pero yo lo conocía muy bien, en sus ojos leí algo de confusión ante la visión que llenaba nuestros ojos.

Ese "ser" totalmente deforme aunque con ciertos rasgos humanos se dirigía lentamente hacia nosotros con una expresión (si es que se puede considerar cara a "eso" supuse que lo era por que ahí tenía sus ojos? Ya no sé, era muy asqueroso para verlo fija y detalladamente) asesina. Ron fue el primero en dispararle a la cosa esa, le dio en el cuerpo, ni siquiera se inmutó, entonces recordé todo lo que nos habían dicho de cómo eliminar a las criaturas, pero antes de que yo levantara mi arma Draco ya había disparado, le dio justo en la cabeza y esa cosa cayó, no volvió a moverse. Aún estábamos muy impresionados para hablar, Granger se acercó rápidamente a ver más de cerca de esa cosa.

-Esto es obra de el virus T y la radiación que dejó la bomba, es... impresionante la mutación... pero igualmente asqueroso –Granger

-Será mejor que te alejes de él, aún no sabemos si esta, bueno, muerto si esta, pero totalmente muerto es otra cosa –Logbotton

-Calma sabemos como matar a esas cosas, Malfoy le disparó en la cabeza con lo que terminó con su actividad neuronal, no se levatar... AHHHH!!!!!

-Granger!!!! –la cosa esa se había levantado y estaba mordiendo a Granger en el brazo!!, le disparamos y por fin cayó, ahora si bien muerta, la cosa esa, no Granger, aunque no estaba muy lejos de ello si no actuábamos rápido.

-Estás bien Herm? –Ron. El había estado secretamente enamorado de ella, ahora estaba desesperado y asustado.

-Esa... cosa me... me mordió-

-Te dije que te alejarás –dijo Logbotton muy asustado

-Silencio Logbotton, no es hora para eso, debemos remediarlo – me cerqué a el equipo de Granger y saqué la vacuna del antivirus

-No...no cof... no quiero que me claven eso en el pecho!! –La sangre corría incesante por su brazo izquierdo, esa cosa le había dado una buena mordida

-Qué se siente ser la primera persona en probar tu propia vacuna Granger? –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Cállate Malfoy –interrumpí- escucha Granger, si no la usas morirás y peor, te convertirás en uno de ellos

-Yo... cof cof... no

-Bien –acepté- entonces por las malas, chicos tómenla – Draco la tomó de las manos y Ron y Neville de una pierna cada uno, yo ejercí presión en su vientre y pecho para evitar que se moviera- escucha Herm, es por tu bien, no te dejaré morir cuando tenemos la cura –y acto seguido se la clave justo en el corazón e introduje el antivirus, un sonoro grito llenó el lugar proveniente de Herm, no la culpo, nadie de verdad quería llegar a usar esas malditas vacunas, si tan solo se pusieran en el brazo la situación sería diferente. Inmediatamente nos movimos de ahí, si existían más criaturas seguramente serían atraídas por el grito de la doctora, por lo que seguimos caminando, Herm en brazos de Neville mientras Ron, Draco y Yo nos cubríamos de posibles ataques. Granger iba casi inconsciente, algo que me preocupaba, sabía que el antivirus era de efecto muy rápido y ya había pasado una hora desde que se lo pusimos, algo no estaba bien, Draco también lo sospechaba.

De pronto, más de esas criaturas aparecieron, 10, 20 30 no pude contarlas a todas, corrimos mientras les disparábamos a las que estaban cerca de nosotros, iban cayendo una tras otra pero por la carrera no podíamos atinarles a todas en la cabeza, y si le agregamos que necesitaban más de un disparo para morir la situación evidentemente empeoraba, lo bueno es que eran algo lentas por lo que pudimos escapar y refugiarnos en un pequeño edificio que milagrosamente resistió a la explosión. Entramos rápidamente y cerramos todos los posibles accesos entre Draco y yo, Ron y Neville atendían a Hermione, al parecer ya empezaba a reaccionar.

Debíamos saberlo, nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a todo esto y por lo menos ya sabíamos el motivo de la desaparición de las personas que limpiaban la zona, esas asquerosas criaturas. En fin, Herm por fin reaccionó y se incorporó a nosotros, aunque estaba algo extraña, como ausente... tal vez ya estaba un poco paranoico, y cómo no estarlo con zombis hambrientos persiguiéndote para la cena?.

A fin de cuentas nuestra misión era explorar el lugar y encontrar muestras del virus, las muestras ya las habíamos encontrado pero el problema era tomarlas, así que abandonamos nuestro refugio para dar con la mala noticia que ya había anochecido, ni modo, fuimos entrenados para esto y todos lo sabíamos y lo aceptamos. En el camino nos topamos con varias criaturas y después de neutralizarlas tomamos las muestras de sangre y las guardamos en un contenedor especial que llevaba la doctora cuya mirada perdida por momentos me ponía inexplicablemente nervioso.

Seguimos recorriendo la zona llena de cuerpos putrefactos, edificios en ruinas, restos y restos de basura cuando...

-Potter

-Qué pasa Granger? –Nos detuvimos y miramos a la doctora, nos asustamos, su rostro tenía asquerosas pústulas y sangre brotaba de ella, luego nos fijamos y sus brazos estaban igual

-Herm!! –Ron trató de acercarse pero ella no lo dej

-No te... acerques

-Qué diablos sucede!! –Malfoy ya se estaba desesperando, Herm cayó sentada en el suelo, al parecer estaba muy débil

-Creo que... cof cof... –sangre brotaba de su boca cada vez que tosía- estoy mutando, el virus mutó por la cof cof cof radiación y el antivirus es inútil hasta analizar las muestras... que... cof cof recogimos

-Oh Dios Herm –Neville

-Qué podemos hacer? –No era mucho el tiempo que conocía a Granger pero había llegado a estimarla mucho y a respetarla por su gran inteligencia y el trabajo que había realizado, quería ayudarla, sobre todo porque sabía que mi amigo la amaba y sufriría mucho si ella muriera.

-No se puede hacer nada Potter, es un caso perdido, debemos eliminarla –Draco tan empático.

-Malfoy tiene razón, deben AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! –No pudo terminar de hablar, su cuerpo se arqueó y las pústulas reventaron derramando mucha sangre, la chica gritaba de absoluto dolor- MÁTENME!! POR FAVOR!!!

-NOOO!!! –Ron se resistía

-Escucha Ron, esta sufriendo mucho, si es la única forma de ayudarla así lo haremos –quise confortarlo

-Bien –aceptó al ver como el pequeño cuerpo de Herm se doblaba por el sufrimiento.

-A un lado, yo lo haré –dijo Draco decidido levantando su arma.

-NO! Malfoy, yo lo haré –Ron levantó su arma, apuntó a la cabeza de Granger y... el balazo rompió el silencio de la noche. El cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Granger cayó.

Ron se alejó sufriendo por lo que acababa de hacer, me acerqué a él y traté de decirle algo que le hiciera sentir mejor, Draco se alejó para cuidar la zona donde nos encontrábamos, pero un segundo grito llamó nuestra atención. Hermione Granger se había levantado y había atrapado el cuello de Logbotton con sus dientes, el pobre chico gritaba aterrado, le disparamos de nuevo a la chica y esta cayó por segunda vez, solo que en esta ocasión para no levantarse jamás.

Sabíamos que el antivirus no serviría por mucho pero nos había dado tiempo así que quisimos ponérselo a Logbotton pero Granger le había mordido la yugular y la vida se le escapaba como la sangre de su cuerpo. Murió pocos segundos después. Nuestras armas se dispararon cuando se levantó convertido en esa criatura y lo aniquilamos. Eran las 10 de la noche, solo quedábamos tres sobrevivientes y faltaban muchas horas para salir de ahí. Ron estaba desecho, había perdido a su chica, yo estaba desecho, había perdido a dos excelentes elementos y amigos, Draco estaba normal, había perdido dos estorbos. Debíamos superarlo o también moriríamos.

Un par de horas más tarde seguíamos caminando y explorando la zona, nos habíamos topado con muchos tipos de mutaciones, todas igual de desagradables, no sabíamos porqué habíamos aceptado esa maldita misión, por qué yo había aceptado esa maldita misión, había perdido dos buenos amigos y no había obtenido nada más que mucho material para tener pesadillas toda mi vida. Pero eso cambió en la madrugada cuando pasábamos cerca de una pequeña escuela, un jardín de niños, una pequeña niña salió corriendo al vernos, Draco le apuntó y le iba a disparar (como siempre, dispara y luego averigua) pero lo detuve. La niña abrió grande los ojos y se detuvo, Ron se acercó a ella y con precaución la revisó, estaba ilesa milagrosamente. Tenía aproximadamente 9 años de edad, rubia y con unos bellos ojos azules, tenía un vestido rosa muy sucio y bastante roto.

-Ayúdenme –logró articular la pequeña, nos acercamos inmediatamente a ella y la cubrimos con una chamarra extra que teníamos, hacía algo de frío

-Tienes hambre? –le pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta

-Si –respondió tímidamente. Draco se mantenía vigilando mientras Ron y yo atendíamos a la pequeña. Saqué de mi mochila comida y se la entregué, inmediatamente de la comió.

-Cómo te llamas? –necesitaba saber qué hacía allí y cómo había sobrevivido en ese lugar.

-Gillian, pero mi mamá me dice Gilly.

-Bien Gilly, dónde está tu mamá? –también intuía la respuesta.

-Esas cosas la mordieron y luego... –las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro

-Cuándo pasó?

-Hace tres días, logramos sobrevivir a la explosión... pero esas cosas no nos dejaron salir de la ciudad, estaban por todas partes –su rostro bañado en lágrimas, apenas podía articular- mi mamá buscaba comida de las máquinas de dulce, pero un día una de esas cosas la atrapó y... muchas más vinieron y... se la co... comieron

-Tranquila, ya pasó, te sacaremos de aquí –le dije mientras la abrazaba, siempre tuve debilidad por los niños.

-Esto es muy tierno pero debemos irnos, esas cosas se acercan –Draco disparaba mientras nos levantábamos y corríamos, yo llevaba a la niña entre mis brazos, así sería más rápido, corrimos y corrimos, muchas de esas cosas aparecieron quien sabe de dónde y nos perseguían, pronto estuvimos atrapados en un callejón sin salida, fue un grave error de nuestra parte, un descuido que sería fatal, coloqué a la niña tras de mí y los tres empezamos a disparar, bala tras bala, rápidamente recargábamos y seguíamos al ataque, teníamos que salir de ahí, hasta que vimos una pequeña abertura por donde saltar al otro lado del muro que teníamos a nuestras espaldas y nos impedía la huída, un hueco en la malla metálica.

-Draco, mira –dije esperanzado de poder escapar.

-Subiré primero y los ayudaré a subir- contestó Draco, Ron y yo seguíamos disparando y tratando de alejar lo más posible a los depredadores –Pásame a la niña!! –gritó Draco, mientras levantaba a Gilly y Draco la tomaba escuché como mi amigo grit

-Ron!! Estás bien? –pero al girarme vi que no era así, una de las criaturas le mordía el cuello y otra el brazo izquierdo, levanté mi arma y las eliminé, Ron aún estaba con vida –Vamos amigo no te rindas!! –le grité desesperado al ver la sangre derramando por su cuerpo –Ven, te ayudaré a subir –hice el intento de moverlo pero él me detuvo, Draco les disparaba a los zombis mientras tanto evitando que se nos acercaran, ya había pasado a Gilly del otro lado, puesto que ya no podía verla, Draco se encontraba sobre el muro.

-No, vete, yo los detendré

-Ron no puedo dejarte!

-Vete!! –Ron me empujó y apoyándose en una pared siguió disparando, lo miré con tristeza y brinqué para tomar la mano de Draco que me ayudó a subir –Apúrense!! –gritó Ron- voy a soltar una granada en 10 seg, adiós amigo! – yo lo miraba desde la abertura pero Draco me jaló y caímos al otro lado, y mientras tomaba a la niña en mis brazos le grité un adiós a mi mejor amigo y corrimos. Diez segundos después la granada explotó y con ella el cuerpo de Ron Weasley.

Traté de seguir corriendo sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás, hasta que el cansancio nos obligó a detenernos, era necesario descansar y recuperar fuerzas o no saldríamos de ahí. Buscamos un refugio, una pequeña casa, entramos y la aseguramos, preparamos algo en el piso para acostar a la pequeña y ésta se durmió inmediatamente. Draco vigilaba desde una pequeña abertura que daba al exterior, ya con anterioridad habíamos revisado la casa para no encontrarnos con que estaba ocupada y la habíamos sellado, en fin, me senté cerca de donde estaba Draco.

-Por qué estás aquí Draco? –él me miró, pero no pareció sorprendido, sabía que no me quedaría conforme con su respuesta anterior, sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, incluso en esas circunstancias.

-Por ti –lo miré sorprendido

-Sabías lo que nos encontraríamos aquí, no es así?

-Si

-Por eso viniste

-Si –dejó de mirarme y se concentró en el exterior

-Gracias

-No las des, no hasta que salgamos de aquí –una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, ya empezaba a amanecer. Esperaríamos la luz del sol para regresar al punto de donde habíamos partido, eso sí, por una nueva ruta, la otra era muy peligrosa. Debíamos estar ahí a la una en punto y esperar el helicóptero, si no llegábamos a tiempo, era una muerte segura.

Decidimos partir a las ocho, teníamos cinco horas para llegar, durante la madrugada Draco y yo nos turnamos para dormir un par de horas, habíamos descansado un poco y estábamos listos para salir de ese horrible lugar. Salimos de nuestro refugio. Yo llevaba a Gilly de la mano, si la cargaba me agotaría más rápido. Nos pusimos en marcha. Atravesamos calles y calles o bueno, lugares que fueron calles, no podíamos detenernos teníamos el tiempo medido. Muchas criaturas aparecieron en nuestro camino pero las eliminamos, sin embargo las municiones se acababan, teníamos que apurarnos y buscar un refugio cerca del punto de encuentro. Faltaban dos horas para la una, nos faltaban como cinco kilómetros pero habían muchos cuerpos putrefactos en el camino, señal de que habían depredadores cerca, debíamos ir más lento y con más cuidado. Pude notar la mirada preocupada de Draco sobre mí, lo miré y le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaríamos bien, él me guiñó un ojo y seguimos caminando, yo confiaba ciegamente en él y él en mi, nos cuidaríamos y cuidaríamos a Gilly, sobreviviríamos. Gilly estaba muy asustada pero sabía que la sacaríamos de ahí.

Una hora para la una, solo era cuestión de atravesar un paraje abierto y llegar al punto de encuentro, era más peligroso porque estábamos a la vista de las criaturas, no tendríamos donde ocultarnos, una vez que llegáramos al punto de encuentro buscaríamos un refugio cercano, pero primero lo primero, llegar ahí.

-Draco

-Si?

-Lo lograremos –no era tono de pregunta, pero dudaba de que lo hiciéramos.

-Lo lograremos –me respondió dándome seguridad, me alegraba que él estuviera ahí, y sobre todo lamenté los años que habíamos perdido por estúpidas disputas infantiles, pero si salíamos vivos de ahí, lo resolvería.

-Bien, entonces, adelante! –grité y corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo, yo con Gilly entre mis brazos y Draco cubriendo la retaguardia. Esas cosas salieron hasta de debajo de las piedras, disparamos y disparamos, eran demasiadas, si se nos acababan las municiones no tendríamos salvación, le pasé a Gilly a Draco y le dije que se adelantar

-No te atrevas a quedarte Potter –me dijo muy serio

-No te preocupes, no pienso morir aquí - le sonreí y él empezó a correr, tomé una granada y la lance hacia donde habían más de esas cosas, tomé rápidamente otra y antes de que estallara la primera yo ya corría tras Draco después de lanzar la segunda. Las explosiones fueron ensordecedoras, ya estábamos a escasos metros del punto de encuentro cuando el helicóptero descendió, nos habíamos retrasado más de lo que había pensado.

Corrimos a todo lo que dábamos y milagrosamente logramos llegar, Draco subió primero y depositó a Gilly en el helicóptero para luego girarse y ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a subir, el helicóptero empezaba a elevarse debido a que las criaturas estaban peligrosamente cerca y si no lo hacían ahora no lo harían nunca. Brinqué para sostenerme del helicóptero pero no lo logré, pensé que iba a caer pero la fuerte mano de Draco me sostuvo, sin embargo una de esas cosas se aferró a mi pie e intentaba morderme, saqué mi arma y empecé a dispararle mientras con la otra me sostenía de Draco, él sacó su arma y de un certero tiro lo eliminó, mientras veía como caía el monstruo me alegré de tener a Draco a mi lado. Guardé mi arma y tomé la otra mano que el rubio me ofrecía. Logré subir al helicóptero. Estábamos a salvo. Al mirar el lugar que abandonábamos no pude evitar pensar en mis tres amigos caídos, sobre todo en Ron que se sacrificó por nosotros. Llegamos a salvo a la base, entregamos nuestro informe, pero no las muestras que habíamos recogido (no sabíamos lo que pudiera hacer Umbrella si las obtenía) y entregamos a Gilly con una trabajadora social, ella no quería dejarnos pero era necesario, con nosotros no podía quedarse, necesitaba encontrar un hogar, yo iba a extrañarla mucho.

La zona fue "limpiada" de nuevo y ahora sí no quedó nada, bueno, eso pareció en la segunda exploración del lugar, no encontraron absolutamente nada, pero nunca se puede estar seguro de cómo las diferentes formas de vida mutan o evolucionan para sobrevivir. Nuestras respuestas las hallamos, solo es cuestión de estructurar la información y hacérselas llegar a los medios, lo antes posible, debo hacerlo por mis amigos que perecieron y que también deseaban lo mismo, Draco ya lo sabe y está decidido a ayudarme.

Qué pasó con Draco y conmigo? Terminado todo, fuimos por una cerveza y por una buena charla, era necesario recuperar los años perdidos, ya que nunca se sabe cuando la muerte puede tocar a tu puerta junto con una nueva misión.

**Y qué les pareció? A mi en lo personal me gustó mucho jaja, pero en fin, no es lo que siempre escribo pero me gusta experimentar con muchos géneros para ver que sale n.n, dejen rewiews y díganme qué les pareció este fic o de plano sigo con lo de siempre jeje, se aceptan consejos, críticas y sugerencias. en fin, eso es todo y nos vemos pronto con otra maravillosa (modesta ¬.¬) historia, byeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


End file.
